Repercussions
by Spacebabie
Summary: While Jason is rehearsing for his new TV role Demona is hit with a new realization. R rating due to violence.


All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Me .

by: Spacebabie

Email: LadyAndromeda@smstars.zzn.com

Reviews can be found at 

___________________________________________________________________________

Repercussions

___________________________________________________________________________

Jason pressed the off button on the remote control as soon as the Drew Carrey show ended.

"That Oswald is an idiot," He shook his head before turning to the kitchen. "What are ye doing?"

"I'm making Cocoa," Robyn said. Her voice was still hoarse from singing. Ever since she sang at the benefit concert night club owners have been asking her to perform. It wasn't a high paying position in an office building but it brought in money.

Jason picked up his copy of the script for _Pride Force_. He had met with his editor and A Hunter's Tale. was already going into print. Money will be coming in. He and Robyn had met with all their parole hearings, and no one placed the finger of blame on them when Jon escaped. Recently he had agreed to join the cast of a cop show. Well a show about an elite group of people who worked for the CIA His character was named Dylan "The Tiger" Jackson. While The Tiger was confined to a wheelchair he was still a crucial member of the team. He was the computer expert. A bit of a hacker.

Steam caring the rich aroma of chocolate reached his nostrils before Robyn held the beige porcelain cup to him.

"The Tiger?" She asked. "Oh I see Pride Force, Let me guess the leader of the team is called The Lion."

"The Lioness," Jason corrected. "Her code name is The Lioness but her real name is Danielle. Get it? Danielle? A variation of Daniel."

"Daniel and the lion's den. I get it. Who will be playing her?"

"That I do nae know. We're going t' meet tomorrow." He continued to read the script until he saw Robyn sit down next to him from the corner of his eye. "What is wrong?"

"Jonny." Her voice carried a warble of sadness. "I miss him."

"Aye, so do I."

"I'm worried fer him."

"He is not a child, and he isn't hurt. Do nae ferget he is stronger now." He realized the blunder the second he said it. "I dinae mean it like that. I know it is dark outside, I meant-" Robyn cut him off.

"Och, I know what yer talking about, and Lorrie is with him. Even though she broke him out I do nae hate her. I cannae hate her."

"I know. I know."

___________________________________________________________________________

She stood watching the stone figure of her daughter on the tower's edge. Looking at the fierce fighting stance Angela stood in she was reminded of the poses she used to take back when she was a pure gargoyle and turned to stone. Her fierce expression would scare any human, but that was all she could do, scare.

"Standing out in the open," Demona said. "How stupid where we?" She rested her hand on Angela's shoulder. "Sleep well daughter."

She entered the castle and was on her way to the nursery when she came across her husband.

"I already changed his diaper," Matt said.

"I wanted to see him before I go to work."

"In that?" He pointed at the outfit she was wearing. Her loincloth and halter top. She glanced down to see what he was pointing at. "You know as much as I love seeing you in that I don't think your employees would like it."

"The men might. Knowing my employees."

"Now you are making me jealous." She wrapped her arms around him.

"My love promise me you won't rip out their spines." Her arms slipped from around his back to placing her hands on his shoulders. "Good employees these days are hard to find." She dotted his neck with gentle pecks. He lowered his head to kiss her mouth.

"I have to go," He whispered.

"I thought you had today off."

"I have a meeting with," He paused to find the right words. "A special group that usually has meetings at night. I had attended a few meetings before. When I was still human." He ran his fingers through her wild red hair. "In truth I want to spend the whole day with you in bed."

"I feel the same." She kissed his cheek. "But I have to kiss our son and get ready for work."

"I'll see you this early evening." Matt said before leaving. 

Demona entered the nursery. On the carpeted floor Alex was smacking his Tonka trucks into each other.

"Morning Demmie," He greeted. She didn't mind being called that. It was on the same level as Jenna calling her Dee.

"Good morning Alex," She greeted. "Where is your mother?"

"Taking a shower. Daddy is going to a meeting with Matt."

"Oh." She approached the crib. Charlie was gnawing on a teething ring.

"Mama," He greeted. He had recently learned the words Mama and Dada. His own babble contained Baba for bottles and balls and Lele for Alex.

"Morning Charlie." Demona reached in to the crib to lift him up. She cradled his body next to hers. He was getting bigger. He was also crawling all over the castle and standing up and climbing the curtains at night. "Mommy has to go to work now." She placed a kiss against the side of his head before placing him back into his crib.

___________________________________________________________________________

He was still part of the ninth circle. Matt entered the room of about fifty men. Half the faces he didn't recognize. Those that have crawled up from the tenth rung. Other familiar faces that he once knew were no longer there. They were either promoted or dismissed. Those who were dismissed had their minds cleaned of all that went on here.

"How often do they have daytime meetings?" The young man sitting next to Matt asked. He appeared about five years younger and dressed in black raggy clothing.

"About four to five times a year," Matt answered.

"Good." The other man yawned.

"How did you become a member?"

"My Dad is part of the third circle. Who do you know?"

"I have a fifth circle level friend. That would be him now." David Xanatos entered the room and approached the podium. 'That's right,' Matt thought. 'The ninth circle meeting are led by a member of the fifth circle.'

"Greetings gentlemen," Xanatos spoke. "I like to welcome the five new members to the ninth circle..." Matt leaned back as Xanatos rattled off the short list of names and those men stood up. He let his eyes wander and the people in front of him and next to him. He knew of the slacker in black. The backs of heads of the men in front of him, the woman on his left. 

Woman? He sat up and looked at her. She appeared to be in her early thirties with shoulder length hair that was a shade of brown so dark it appeared black. A pair of clear framed glasses sat on the bridge of her long and narrow nose. In her hands was a clip board and a pen which she was using to take down notes. He never really remembered seeing any women at a meeting before. He studied her outfit. Dark blue pants suit with white blouse. Her pin was above the right pocket on her jacket. Her pin was different from his. The diamond shape of it was longer at the bottom almost giving it a kite shape. Instead of the eye over the pyramid It had three interlocking shapes. The one on the outside was a heart, inside the heart was a shape that looked like a brain, and the one in the dead center looked like a sun or a star. She stayed for a few more minutes before standing up and leaving. Xanatos did not even seem notice.

"Who was that woman?" Matt asked David when the meeting was over.

"Woman?" Xanatos asked. "There are no women in the Illuminati."

"Drop the bullshit. She was sitting next to me. Dark hair, glasses, carried a clip board. Her pin was different." David didn't answer him until they were in his limousine.

"She had a pin that had the interlocking symbols of a heart, brain, and sun?"

"Yes that was her."

"I'm surprised she didn't sit farther back, well I'm going to give word to have you promoted to the eight circle so I guess I can tell you. She is a member of The Sorority." Matt's eyes had a look of confusion.

"She's from a local campus."

"Not a sorority. The Sorority. They are simular to the Illuminati."

"Let me guess women only?"

"Exactly. Not as old as our group. It was started by Godiva, and yes I mean the one who rode bare back. The groups were not always on a friendly basis. I have heard that Joan of Arc of was a member."

"She was burned at the stake because the Illuminati thought she was a threat." David nodded.

"These days one of their members take progress reports of our meetings and one of our members is present at theirs."

__________________________________________________________________________

"I'll let you know," Dominique said when her fifth interview of the day had left her office. She checked her schedule. Two more interviews later in the day. She tapped the pen against her desk. The days used to be simpler back when she was a pure gargoyle. She had multiple plans for illuminating humans. Then she became human during the day, which did prove its uses. With the bastard Thailog she acquired enough wealth to start a business. It was a pain too manage at times but it paid the bills. Ha! She lives at Wyvern now. She really doesn't need the money, but someday it might be nice to get a new place for her and her family.

She wanted her old clan back for a while, but she felt Goliath had poisoned their minds. When she first learned of Angela she wanted her, as well as a clan of her own. The bastard ruined the clones. She wanted them to have some brains, but from what she had seen in the Labyrinth the mutates have taken good care of them. What it took for her to come back to the clan? It hatched from a diabolical scheme to punish the former Quarrymen who had yet to be apprehended. She had no idea that one of the random targets would turn out to be Matt Bluestone. The first to adapt and turn her on. He impregnated her and while he refused at first he slowly fell in love with her. They became mates, Charlie hatched and they got married.

The others slowly accepted her back. The first two were Angela and Broadway. She had made jokes to the two that she wasn't quite yet to become a grandmother. Hudson was next followed by Lexington, Bronx The Xanatos family and Goliath. She was sure Brooklyn would never treat her as part of the clan, but because of her in a way he now has a mate. The other weregoyles slowly forgave her. Gloria and Jerry were first, who was thankful that found each other. Then Marle and Frank. The five she changed plus herself and Charlie equaled seven weregoyles. She had to accept that now, thanks to Puck. No there were eight weregoyles.

"Castaway you are a fool," She said to no one in particular. He tried to hide it and probably is still in denial but he is now the same species as she. Still probably hates it and is searching for the cure that doesn't exist. Served him right. In the same way Puck served her right. She remembered how clumsily he glided away from them. Castaway was slowly adapting the same way she slowly adapted to being human. Hopefully that would put an end to The Hunters now that he is a weregoyle and his older siblings are friends with the clan.

Jason and Robin still don't know that she was accepted back to the clan. If they found out would they take up the hunt again? Her children and her clan are now in a new kind of danger. She knew what she must do.

"Mary Anne patch me through the medical tech team," Dominique said when she picked up the phone.

__________________________________________________________________________

"This is because I'm not a team player is it," Benny Case said as he leaned against the wall. The six foot four African American was holding the thick paper stack that was his part of the script. "I'm stuck with these crooks and rookies."

"Just because I recently graduated from the academy does not mean I'm incompetent," The Cazador read from his script. "I was at the top of my class."

"I've been an agent for seven years. There is something that makes you a good agent they don't teach. It's called experience. Something you lack."

"Great a pissing contest," Christine said from her seat. She glanced over the script a second before adding. "Is this why you need me?"

"Shut up!" Benny ordered. "I don't need some criminal telling me what to do."

"She didn't," The Cazador said. "She was just complaining."

"Still she has no right to talk," He spun around to face Jason. "Are you going to add something Stripes?"

"Nope," Jason said. "Except you are correct. You are not a team player."

"And this is where I come in," Kitty Masterson said before reading. "Enters door," She made stepping options and reached out to open an invisible door. "Morning kiddies I hope we all got to know each other."

"Who are you?" Jason asked.

"Danielle Stephens. I'm the head of this team."

"I've heard about you," Cazador made his voice sound as if it was in awe. "You were the one who figured out the plot behind the Bosnian terrorists at O'Hare airport."

" I can see how you became the top of your class." Benny smirked at his script before kissing two of his fingers and slapping it against his butt. "You have a problem Dags?"

"Yeah my problem is you guys. I'm going to speak with my superior to see if I can get out of this detail."

"I am your superior now Panther. Yes that is your code name. We will have code names. Jackson you are The Tiger, Chenney The Cheetah, Vasquez the Jaguar, and I am the Lioness."

"Why am I the Panther?" Benny as Dags asked. "Is it because I'm black?"

"Since I'm in charge I am the Lioness. Jackson's online handle is "Stripes" it fits that he is Tiger. You can trade with Chenney or Vasquez if you like."

"I'm not trading," Cazador said. "Jaguars are powerful cats, besides the car is cool."

"Which is why the higher ups chose the name for you. We know about excellent automotive and mechanic skills."

"I don't mind being the Panther," Chris said. "Would you rather be The Cheetah?"

"I'll be the Panther," Benny said. "Why not The Leopard?"

" We already have two team members named after spotted cats."

"The Cougar?"

"Not part of the big cat group. More closer related to Lynxes and Ocelots."

"Fine. Why am I part of the team?"

"You mean besides no other group would want to work with you because of your attitude? You are strong, very strong. You could even kick The Rock's ass."

"So why the criminals?"

"The need my computer skills," Jason said.

"Jackson is correct," Kitty smiled. "And Chenney's agility and skill that made her quite the cat burglar will provide a good asset."

"That will be it for the day," Fox Xanatos was quiet during the whole time. "I think we can break for dinner."

"I don't think it is possible for anyone let alone me to kick The Rock's ass," Benny said as he stretched out his arms.

"Not criticizing the script or anything," Christine said. "but Cheetahs aren't really part of the big cat group either. They are a group of their own, and aren't panthers really jaguars and leopards that were born with black fur?" She noticed everyone staring and blushed. "Sorry I'm a Discovery Channel nerd."

"No need to apologize," Cazador said.

"Well I guess we can go," Kitty said. "I'm getting hungry anyways."

"Aye," Jason nodded. "M' stomach needs refueling as well."

"Scottish?" Chris asked. Jason nodded. "Love that accent. If you don't have any plans would you like to go to this steak house? It will be my treat."

"Maybe another time. M' sister is cooking fer the both of us."

____________________________________________________________________________

Robyn carefully stirred the mixture of chicken pieces, chopped green peppers and onion bits around the skillet. She didn't want any of the sauce to spill over the side less she wanted to start a fire. The phone rang as soon as she turned off the oven.

"Canmore residence," She greeted. "Robyn speaking."

" Suit up hunters," The voice sounded electronically altered. "And bring your weapons. Your brother will make an appearance tonight at St. Damien's cathedral." The other end hung up. She was still holding the phone when she heard Jason entering their home.

"Rehearsal went well," He said as he rolled into the kitchen. "I actually think one of m' coworkers is hitting on me." He noticed her standing still. "Nae going to crack a joke and ask what's his name?" Silence. "Whate'er is in that pot is boiling." She placed the phone it's cradle before turning off the other burner that held the small pot of rice. "What is wrong?"

"I just received a call that Jon will be at St. Damien's tonight."

___________________________________________________________________________

Demona walked slowly through out the castle. She did not want to be seen as she made her way to the tower on the other side of the castle. While Xanatos had it also equipped with weapons it was mainly used for storage and inventory.

"Hey Demona," She paused when she heard the dopey voice of her son in law. "Matt's looking for you." She relaxed her posture with a sigh. She would rather make love to her mate than do what she is about to do, but she had to go to St. Damiens.

"Tell him I'm going for a glide," She said. Well that was the half truth.

"I'll see if he would want to join you."

"No," She resumed walking.

"No?" He tried to catch up to her. "Why?"

"I want to glide alone."

"Why? Where are you going?"

"To St. Damiens. The Hunters will be there. If they found out that I was living here they would try to attack our clan. I don't want my family in danger. I'm going to sacrifice myself for them." She brushed away her tears. "Don't tell anyone especially Matt and Angela." She ran ahead to the tower entrance.

__________________________________________________________________________

"Why are we dressed like this?" Jason asked as he rolled himself into the cathedral. Both he and Robyn where in their old hunter uniforms. The back of his chair had been modified to carry a variety of weapons.

"That is what the voice on the other end of the phone said," His sister answered. "I don't know why, but maybe he might think about talking t' us if we were in these outfits."

"Or maybe he wants us to kill him."

"Jason!"

"He sees himself as a monster they way we used to think of Goliath and the others were. He might want us to take up the tradition and end his life while he is in his gargoyle form. That is why he wanted us t' bring the weapons."

"Do nae be thinking that."

"Well where is he?" Jason looked around and did not see anything except for rows and rows of pews, the pulpit and a large organ. "Jon?"

"Jonny it's us."

"Jon!" He continued to roll down the middle of the cathedral while Robyn decided to try a different rooms. She felt someone of something was watching her.

"Jon is that ye?" Robin asked as she turned around. Something with wings leaped over her and continued to head its way to the pulpit. It paused when it was directly under the moonlight shining from one of the windows.

"Hunters," Demona hissed.

"The Demon," Robyn gasped before running up to join her brother. "Where is our brother?"

"I don't know where Castaway is," Demona said. "I had to get you two to come here some way."

"Ye lied," Jason frowned underneath his mask. "Did ye kill him?"

"No I think having him transform every dawn and dusk is punishment enough. That just leaves the two of you." Jason's arm reached to the back of his chair and pulled out a gun. He did not hesitate before firing it. Demona was ready the second she saw the gun and leaped onto the top of the podium before leaping over the older hunter and raced toward his sister.

"Robyn!" Jason was afraid that if he fired again he would end up shooting his sister. Gritting his teeth he tried to roll to her aid. Demona's eyes lit up as she pounced towards Robyn clumsily. The Canmore sister stepped aside and plunged a long knife into the center of her chest.

"Sorry," Demona gurgled through the blood that dripped out of her mouth as she tried to pull the blade out of her chest. She only succeeded in pulling it out an inch before collapsing on her side.

"I missed the heart," Robyn whispered.

"Ye must of got her in the lung," Jason said. "We can go." He stopped when Robyn dropped to her knees and started to cry. "What is it?"

"The secret died wi her."

"What secret?"

"The secret t' Jon's cure." Jason extended a hand.

"She wouldnae have told us." He pulled with all his might as he helped his sister to her feet. "When we see him again we can tell him that the demon is dead."

"Still he had the hope and wi out the hope..." She trailed off as they continued their way.

"Seemed a bit t' easy."

"Aye, and I couldae sworn that she apologized the second I stabbed her."

"Ye were hearing things."

"Aye, yer right."

"It did seem easy." Robyn just nodded. She wanted to get him and wash up. The clattering sound of metal striking the ground made them stop and look down. A few feet behind them was the bloodied knife that Robyn used to stab Demona. Both siblings turned around The azure gargoyle stood, well stood was not the best answer she leaned forward clutching one of the pews with one hand. The other was over her chest. Some blood, not a lot, dripped from her fingers.

"Round two," Demona said between deep gasps.

"She was dead," Robyn whispered.

"Apparently not," Jason said and pulled out the bazooka once again. "But I'll make sure she is." He aimed for her head and fired. Demona dropped to the ground and raced towards them. She leaped when she was right in front of them. Jason fired again blasting into her stomach. The force of the blast sent her flying backwards.

"Is she dead now?" Robyn asked. All they could see of their enemy was her feet peeking out of the darkness.

"Aye she is," Jason nodded.

"Good I want t' go home now." She headed for the lobby. Jason took another look at her and continued after his sister.

"Its over. We don't have to continue the hunt. Jon doesn't have to continue the hunt."

"I changed m' mind about the shower. I want a bath."

"Then ye can bath me."

"Ye've done it before by yerself ye can do it again." They heard something. Like claws scratching on the ground. "Nae she canae be alive."

"But I am," Demona stepped towards them.

"Well sis, its yer turn." 

________________________________________________________________________

Broadway sat in the library and tried to keep his mind on the book he was reading. Angela had asked if he would pose for her. His mate had gotten into painting lately and would create paintings of anything from a bowl of potato chips to Xanatos's office.

He tried to sink back more into his seat and continue concentrating on his book but his mind had been jumping back to what Demona had said.

"I haven't had this much trouble since we were first exposed."

"Haven't had much trouble with what?" Angela asked. He did not hear her enter the library.

"Reading."

"Is it difficult?"

"No the book isn't hard."

"Then what is it?" The heavyset gargoyle just clamped his jaw shut and turned around. "What is it."

"It's nothing." He closed the book and elbowed her away.

"It's about mother isn't it."

"No."

"Do you know where she went?"

"To the bridge she wants to just watch the city."

"Why?"

"Maybe to get away from her nosey inquisitive daughter!" He ran out of the room, dropping the book on his way.

____________________________________________________________________________

He ran to the computer and electronics room hoping that neither Lex, Rayne or even Jerry who was helping with the hardware of one of Lexington's idea. He never meant to hurt her, but he promised Demona not to tell anyone. He buried his face into his large hands and wept. He didn't move until her felt another set of talons on his shoulder.

"I'm curious," Matt said. "You wouldn't having knowledge about why my step daughter is crying?"

"She was asking too many questions. I didn't mean-Why isn't Goliath here?"

"He's with Angela. I thought it would be better for everybody if I was the one who talked too you first." Broadway nodding. "You'r hiding something. Can you tell me what it is?"

"No."

"It's about my wife isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Is she doing something she doesn't want either Angela or myself to know?"

"Yes."

"She isn't doing something stupid is she."

"Well you might think so, but she feels its for the good of the clan."

"What is for the good of the clan?" Goliath asked as soon as he entered with Angela.

"Angela my love I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know," Angela said. "but I'm curious."

"What is Demona doing?" Goliath asked. Broadway didn't answer. "That wasn't a question that was a demand."

"I don't think we should push him."

"Are you not worried about your mate?"

"Of course I'm worried, but you can't get blood from a turnip."

"She went to meet with the Hunters. She mentioned sacrificing herself for the clan.," Broadway said.

"What?" Matt asked.

"Jason is going to get chummy with Fox and Kitty and he will soon learn that Demona was living with us."

"But she is immortal."

"She is going to let them kill her over and over," Angela's voice was strained.

"Not again," Matt shook his head. "I'm not going to let her go through hell again. Where did she said they were going to meet?"  


"St Damiens."

"Then that is where I'm going," Angela said.

"You and me both," Matt agreed.

"Make it three," Broadway added.

"Wait," Goliath held up a hand. "I think we should tell the whole clan."

"Not until we get back," Matt said. "Please Goliath, we have to go."

"I understand."

"Thank you. Could you watch my son?"

"I don't mind. He is afterall my step son."

___________________________________________________________________________

The hammer wasn't particulary too big with it's thick handle. The rubbery leather like coating made it easy for Jason to grip as he brought the head down hard on Demona's head. Blood spilled out and soaked into her hair and trickled down her forehead. He raised his arm before smashing it into her skull again and again.

"This fer m' father!" Jason yelled. "His skull was smashed in like the way yers is about t' be." The hammer fell out of his hands as the eldest Canmore began to sob.

"Ye killed her again," Robyn said. Her knees wobbled a bit. "Can we go home now?"

"Nae, we have to make sure she's dead." Robyn bent down next to the gargoyle's form and placed her hand on her chest.

"She's na breathing nor is her heart beating. She's dead." She felt something move. "She's immortal. We cannae just keep killing her if she ne'er stay dead. What is the point?"

"The point is we have t' punish her fer killing our father and changing Jon into a being like her." 

Demona's eyes opened. Instead of trying to wriggle free she just stayed where she lay and closed her eyes again. Robyn sighed and used the knife. The same one she used to stab the red head before and sank the edge into her neck and pulled it across her throat.

"Her heart has stopped again."

"My turn is next."

"Is that what we are going t' do now? Spend the rest of our lives here just taking turns killing something that cannae be killed. That is why we've been hunting her fer so long."

"Na ferever."

"Then fer how long?"

" I do na know."

"Do ye know why she is letting us kill her?"

"What?"

"I just realized she is the one who sent us the phone message. She doesn't even bother to fight us now. Look at her." The cut across Demona's throat was gone. She was breathing again.

"Get up!" Jason ordered. Demona silently stood back up. The man in the wheel chair aimed his gun at her head and fired. The body fell back to the ground.

"Killing her is not bringing dad back, nor is it changing Jon back t' normal."

"I know."

"Then why?"

"I feel like I have t'."

"Well I have t' say I do na share these feelings." They were quiet as they watched the immortal's healing abilities resurrect her. She stood back up. "Robyn it's yer turn."

"Mother!" They recognized the voice belonging to Goliath's daughter. The lavender female leaped over the hunters before she approached Demona. "Mother stop it."

"I deserve this," Demona said. Her voice was thin.

"Get away from my wife and mate!" A male voice growled behind them. Robyn turned around to see a golden male gargoyle standing before her. His eyes were blazing white.

"Don't hurt them Matt," The fat aqua colored gargoyle caught up to him.

"Don't hurt them? Look what they are doing to my mate."

"She's letting them do it."

"Matt Bluestone?" Jason asked. The male's eyes lost their glow. "She did it t' others besides Jonny. Ye see why we have to keep killing her." He ignored Matt's growling.

"Don't do anything stupid," Broadway held his step father-in-law back. "Remember the reason why she is doing this."

"Mother please don't do this to yourself," Angela pleaded.

"I have to," Demona's eyes were filled. "Once they found out that I was living in the castle again they would come after you. After what I did to their father and ancestors. I deserve this."

"No you don't," Angela and Matt said at the same time.

"Robyn," Jason said. "We have t'-"

"Nae brother The Demon is dead."

"She is standing right there."

"Demona is alive. The Demon is dead. She did apologize. Let it go. Don't let hate consume ye like it did Jon."

"Yer were always the one t' figure it out," Jason agreed. "but what about Jon?"

"Please Demona," She felt funny saying that. "Can we have the cure fer our brother."

"There's no cure," Demona stared at the ground. "I never intended for him to become a weregoyle. My love and I just returned from our honeymoon. Thailog aranged for Cast-your brother to break out of the Elumore. He made sure he had the materials to launch a virus into the computer systems and the weapons to kill me. Before he was broken out Thailog took some supplies from the lab. He left the beaker containing the serum on the table. Like I said I just got back from our honey moon." She smiled at her mate. "When I heard that the clan's enemies were free from their prisons I had to check on my company. I was called into the lab and there he was . We fought. Defending myself I pushed him down on the table where the beaker was."

"It was an accident," Robyn realized. "Was it fer ye?" She asked Matt.

"She wanted a group of weregoyles to hunt down the remaining Quarrymen that had yet to be picked up. We were all random victims."

"But ye love her?" Jason asked.

"And I love him. We have a son." Robyn figured it out again.

"Ye did it detective. Yer love killed The Demon."

"I guess you can say that," Matt walked to his wife and embraced her.

"Now can we go home?" Robyn asked.

"Aye," Jason nodded.

"One more thing," Demona said as she pulled herself out of her mate's arms. "I can not cure your brother, but It might be possible for you to walk again."

"How?"

"My medical tech team is working on something we call the electrobond. It's about the size of a quails egg and it will fit between the space in your spine. Special clamps will secure to the bone while wires connect to both severed area of the spinal cord. The wires within the bond will send electronic impulses through the nerves. The impulses will connect what goes on waist down with your brain. It's sort of a cyborge implant but you will be able to walk again."

"I cannae believe yer doing this," Robyn gasped.

"Why haven't you told us before?" Angela asked.

"It is still in its developmental stage."

"I want t' try it," Jason said.

___________________________________________________________________________ 

"Are you sure that another reason that you didn't tell anyone about the electrobond was because You were afraid Xanatos might steal the idea?" Matt asked as soon as they returned home.

"Not quite," Demona replied. "but now that you mention it."

"I better see if father needs any help with my brother," Angela said. Broadway followed her.

"Goliath is watching our son?" Demona asked.

"His stepson. I guess we should get you some ice cream."

"I'm not hungry."

"Then we better get you into bed then."

"I'm not tired."

"Is there something you would like to do?" She answered him by grabbing onto his shirt and pulling him into their bed room. Her mouth found his. Matt's eyes closed to savor the kiss when he felt her tongue and closed their door.

___________________________________________________________________________

The immortal took in the moment as she held her hatchling closer to her breast. His hands dug into her flesh as he suckled from her nipple. She was still naked but her mate had pulled on his loincloth to retrieve their son from Goliath.

"I wouldn't mind having another one someday," Matt said.

"Have another what?"

"Child."

"I want to wait until he gets a little bigger, potty trained, off the bottle."

"When are we going to wean him?"

"I don't kn-ow!" She flinched when Charlie bit down. "I think soon."

__________________________________________________________________________

"I would get this done faster if I didn't have someone looking over my shoulder," Jason said as he looked away from the lap top and into the scowling face of Benny. The other man took a glance at his script before saying.

"I'm just making sure your not doing anything illegal."

"Time out kids," Kitty said. "We are going to have to establish some trust If we want our first assignment to succeed."

"That should be it for now," Fox said. "We'll meet again after lunch." Jason rolled up to Chris.

"This steak place ye mentioned. Do they also serve lunch?" The brunette woman smiled.

"They have the best burger specials. The meat is so thick and juicy, and they have a secret spice sauce. You want to go right?"

"Aye,"

"Okay Like I said yesterday it will be my treat."

"Nae I'm asking ye it will be m' treat."

__

The End


End file.
